


Огни Муспельхейма

by Isaro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Pre-Canon, first betrayal, foolishness of youth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задолго до событий фильма, в жадной погоне за ратным подвигом, совсем молодой Тор совершает первое маленькое предательство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огни Муспельхейма

Шла сто сорок вторая мидгардская весна с ночи рождения старшего принца, когда до Золотого Асгарда долетел слух, что муспельхеймские великаны осмелились лизнуть языками пламени дальние границы одинового царства. Мало кому принесли радость эти вести, многие были обеспокоены. Но только не Тор. Молодой бог не только не беспокоился, он ликовал.   
Уже долго он сидел в чертогах без дела. Уже давно его меч встречал в поединке только клинки друзей и соратников. И долго его смертными противниками были лишь неразумные твари. Очень долго, слишком долго. Горячая кровь кипела у него в жилах, не остывая ни после пирушек, ни после ночных утех, ни после потасовок с братом. Все чаще и чаще шутки Локи заводили обоих принцев далеко на поля, за сады Идунн, где, не стесненные чужими взглядами, они дрались жестко, грязно и жарко, как могут только родные братья. Хватало одной искры, одного взгляда, Локи словно чуял, в какой именно момент старший наиболее близок к взрыву. И вот он кидал в брата костью за обедом, и сыны Одина неслись по коридорам родного дома, по улицам Города Богов, и Тор рычал и бранился, врезаясь во всё и вся, а Локи летел впереди легко и ловко, словно зеленый ясеневый лист, подхваченный ветром. Тор всегда догонял, Локи всегда оказывался наготове. А после они лежали на изумрудной, остро пахнущей плоти травы и говорили каждый о своем: Тор о мечах, тренировках и воинах, а Локи - о книгах, диковинах и чудесах.  
А после все повторялось снова.  
И снова.   
И снова.   
И снова.  
Как бы ни любил Тор каждый миг, проведенный с братом, все в нем – от пяток до макушки – мучительно рвалось из этого круга.  
И вот Муспельхейм! Неизведанная земля, куда даже Всеотец ходил лишь единожды, чтобы никогда и словом не обмолвиться об этом путешествии. Опасная земля. Злая земля. Притягательнее тысячи прекрасных асгардских дев!  
Едва заслышав весть, Тор не успел даже подумать, а ноги уже несли его к Одину.

В тронную залу старший принц ворвался, едва не раскидав в стороны просителей, пролетел весь путь до престола за пару вдохов и, сообразив уже у самого подножия подобие почтительного наклона головы, бухнулся на одно колено.  
\- Отец! – горячо выпалил он. – Не сочти за блажь просьбу, что я выскажу сейчас!  
По залу прошелестел удивленно-оскорбленный шепоток. «Никаких манер, ну что за дело!» - говорили одни. «Решительный малец, так и надо!» - улыбнулись другие. Советник отца – дутый красный ван – зашипел как рассерженная кошка Фрейи. Один смерил сына тяжелым взглядом и поднял руку, призывая подданных к тишине.  
\- Не стоит, добрый Авлей. – Обратился он к советнику. - Послушаем, что за срочное дело привело моего сына сюда в такой спешке.  
Тор, стоя на коленях у подножья трона, который в будущем должен был перейти к нему, физически ощутил, как взгляды всех собравшихся в зале как один обратились к его спине. Это было неприятно, хоть и привычно – Тор всегда привлекал к себе много внимания, такой уж он был. Но чужое неодобрение редко могло его остановить, и в этот раз не смогло.   
Юлить он не стал: красивые слова лучше получались у Локи, а раз Локи рядом не было, Тор просто вскинул голову и сказал:  
\- Позволь мне отправиться в Муспельхейм!  
Единственный глаз Одина встретил честность во взгляде старшего сына неудовольствием и легким удивлением. «Это ли не блажь?», - подумалось Всеотцу.   
Придворные молчали и с интересом поглядывали на намечающийся публичный скандал. О трениях в царском семействе слышали – не стоило Копьеносцу брать в жены ванью – но гвардия хорошо охраняла Валяскьяльв и покой своего правителя – ни одному слуху до сих пор не нашлось доказательств.  
\- И зачем же наследнику асгардского трона понадобилось посетить Дом Огня? – медленно произнес Один, не сводя глаз с золотой макушки своей главной проблемы и невольно задумываясь, куда пропала проблема вторая – давненько на неё не поступало жалоб.  
Тор встрепетнулся, словно и не заметил иронии в словах отца. И, скорее всего, действительно не заметил.  
\- Разве ты не слышал? – сверкнул он глазами с неожиданной страстью. - Огненных ётунов видели у наших границ! Кто-то должен преподать им урок, иначе они будут разгуливать по нашей земле как по своей вотчине!  
Царь Девяти Миров едва заметно поморщился и погладил пальцами древко Гунгнира. Неужели вся наука, которую преподавали мудрейшие старцы Асгарда, полностью миновала уши его старшего сына, чтобы предпочесть им уши младшего? Иногда Всеотец совсем не знал, как реагировать на неразумие собственного наследника...  
Зала тем временем загудела как растревоженный улей. Слова Тора попали на благодатную почву, будь неладен кровожадный дух асов и ванов!  
Губы Одина сжались в тонкую линию.  
\- И ты, муж Асгарда, хочешь стать им учителем? – тщательно контролируя уровень раздражения в голосе, спросил он своё удивительно безмозглое чадо.  
\- Да! - Просто и горячо выдохнуло то и, вдруг опомнившись, резко опустило глаза в пол. – Позволь мне совершить этот подвиг, Величайший из Асов!  
Всё замерло. Всеотец молчал, молчали посетители, молчал, согнув могучую спину, принц-громовержец. Мгновения капали, будто расплавленный металл Тору на загривок, и с каждым новым мигом ему казалось, что это своды дворца по капле падают ему на плечи, намереваясь похоронить под собой, превратить в ещё одну золотую статую, что навеки останется в отеческом доме, немая, недвижная, бесполезная…  
Один, сидя на троне, который практически опостылел ему за тысячи лет, задумчиво разглядывал золотую макушку сына…  
\- Хорошо, сын. Пусть будет так! – огласил он, наконец, и стукнул копьем.  
Тор выдохнул, сорвался с места, словно солнечный вихрь, и помчался, конечно, по направлению к покоям Локи.  
А Всеотец с сожалением проводил его удаляющуюся спину и мрачно спросил сам себя, стоит ли ослепительная улыбка любимого ребенка тех горестей, что хлебнет родитель, пока дитя будет получать ценный урок?  
Единственным искусством, которое Всеотец так и не освоил, было умение отказывать своему неразумному первенцу...

В башне Локи, самой дальней из всех, почти всегда было неестественно тихо. Конечно, Локи вовсе не сделался вдруг затворникам и уж тем более не отказывал себе в радостях настоящего мужа: были и женщины, и мёд. Но, с тех пор как наставникам стало нечему его учить, младший всё больше времени стал посвящать магическим экспериментам. А мало кто в Асгарде желал погружаться в сон, когда рядом периодически бегали опасные твари и исчезали во взрывах целые группы комнат.  
Тор, не снижая скорости, преодолел все знакомые коридоры, пролеты и залы и едва не сбил хорошенькую служанку, но в последний момент крутанулся юлой, одарил её счастливой улыбкой и рванул дальше. Девушка испуганно икнула, залилась краской и без сил опустилась на пол. «Как же они непохожи», - подумала она, рассеянно подтягивая к себе уроненные вещи младшего господина. - «Разве может такое быть: один принц Золотой, а второй Серебряный?» Но она была невежественна и очутилась здесь, бросившись с обрыва с именем Одина на устах, и божьи пути интересовали её меньше, чем любовные. «Пусть умру снова», - решила она, наконец, прислушиваясь к стихающим вдали шагам. - «Пусть зашибет, но улыбнется так ещё раз!».

У покоев Локи Тор затормозил, привычно уцепившись за расшитый золотом гобелен, немного отдышался, прежде чем легонько постучать в тяжелую дверь. Он знал лучше, чем врываться к Локи без приглашения: после этого вполне можно было оказаться в клубке змей или поскользнуться на чьих-нибудь кишках, или вовсе оказаться у лекарей на пару зим, как в тот раз, когда Тор врезался на полном ходу прямо в брата, читающего заклинание. Он тогда чуть не сошел с ума: больше чем сидеть без дела в Асгарде, Тор ненавидел только лежать без дела у асгардских лекарей.  
На стук никто не ответил, но Локи уже наверняка узнал его по звуку, поэтому Тор аккуратно отворил тяжелую дверь и заглянул внутрь. Чудища по покоям не бегали, воздух не светился, гарью не пахло. Был только брат, стоящий посреди комнаты на коленях и старательно выводящий прямо на полу странные закорючки.   
\- Стой, где стоишь, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Локи. – Сотрёшь хоть черту - и будешь жить жабой ближайшие несколько зим!  
\- Врешь! – фыркнул Тор, но убрал уже занесенную ногу и присмотрелся: оказалось, закорючками был покрыт весь пол целиком, кроме участка, на котором сидел их автор. – Ты сам перекидываешься как чибис, а других перекидывать пока вообще не умеешь!  
На это Локи удостоил его взгляда через плечо. Нос у него был весь в угле.  
\- Поспорим?   
Тор почуял подвох и отрицательно мотнул головой. Локи не особенно разочарованно пожал плечом и отвернулся к своим каракулям.  
\- Чем я обязан визиту?  
\- Я хочу отправиться в Муспельхейм, - не стал раскланиваться Тор. – Пойдем, накрутим великанам хвосты. Отец уже разрешил.  
\- У великанов нет хвостов, - рассеянно ответил мелкий зазнайка.  
Он чуть сдвинулся в сторону, кажется, начиная новый ряд, оценивающе оглядел свою работу и договорил, уже больше похоже на себя:  
\- Какой бы привлекательной не выглядела идея, я, пожалуй, воздержусь. У меня здесь интересный проект, и я хотел бы его закончить. Может быть, через пару лун?  
Он все ещё не обернулся и потому не видел, как Тор спал с лица.   
Громовержцу пришлось вцепиться пальцами в дверь, продавливая драгоценный материал, чтобы не метнуться вперед, прямо по проклятым локиным значкам. Если бы не это, он бы уже стоял посреди покоев и тряс брата за грудки, перемежая просьбы угрозами и крепким словцом.  
Такой подлости от родного брата он не ожидал…  
Какая-то часть сознания Тора шепнула ему, что можно было бы просто попросить, искренне, по-настоящему, как в детстве, и тогда брат наверняка бы согласился. Но Тор уже не был ребенком, а уж Локи-то должен был знать, каким важным для старшего было это путешествие, как давно он хотел найти подвиг по себе. А какой подвиг может быть лучше, чем укротить огненных великанов?!  
\- Ммм? – прервал его размышления виновник всех бед. Не удостоил даже членораздельной речи!  
Тор собрал в кулак последние силы и попытался успокоиться, чтобы не затеять крепкой ссоры. Назревало нечто серьезнее драки на полях.   
\- Хорошо, - удалось выдавить ему. – Ты тут… это… рисуй дальше, а я пойду.  
Локи в ответ только мотнул головой. Видимо, кивнул.

На пути в свою часть дворца Тор был чернее тучи. Дева, которую он встретил ранее, застенчиво улыбнулась, но он и не заметил. Всё что занимало его в эти минуты, это отчаянное желание отправиться в Муспельхейм в сию же минуту и гнусность поступка Локи, лишившего его этой возможности.   
«Но…», - вдруг подумал бог и сбился с шага, – «ведь можно отправиться туда и БЕЗ Локи».   
Мысль была чужеродной, какой-то не своей: Тор раньше никогда и никуда не отправлялся без младшего брата. Но ведь они с Локи уже не были детьми, и было вполне естественно, что у Локи были свои дела, а у него свои…  
«Точно», - повеселел Тор и даже стукнул кулаком по колонне, напугав проходившего мимо отцовского писаря, - «схожу туда-обратно за пару ночей, он и не заметит».   
Он свернул в другой коридор. Тот, что вел в жилище доброго Вольфстагга.   
И ещё подумал: «А Локи принесу подарок. Камень какой или книгу, он их любит». И это почти заглушило жалобный писк его совести.  
Он не знал, что, заслышав звук удаляющихся шагов, Локи оторвался от сложной эльфийской вязи, над которой работал уже седьмой час, и посмотрел на все ещё открытую дверь с удивлением и неясным ощущением надвигающейся беды. Но брат уже ушел, а заклинание было непростым и интересным. К тому же, Тор обычно прямо просил, если чего-то действительно желал… И, в конце концов, они же могли отправиться, куда бы там Тор ни хотел отправится, немного позже? Так?

Провожали Тора пышно, как и подобает провожать героев на подвиг. Всю ночь гудел Асгард, наливали густой мёд да пели хвалебные песни. Кто-то заметил отсутствие младшего принца, но никто не был этим огорчен: мелкий пакостник, да не услышит Один, в последние годы превратился в сущее наказание, был излишне остер на язык, на пирах оставался неприлично трезв и имел привычку портить всё веселье.  
Да и колдовство это его. Бабье дело.  
А что Один колдовал, так это ж Один…  
И только Всеотец хмурился, да Фригг спросила тихонько, положив тонкую руку Тору на плечо:  
\- Скажи мне, дитя моё, отчего здесь нет сегодня твоего брата?  
\- Он занят, - честно ответил Тор, набивая рот кабаньим жарким. Мысленно он уже был одной ногой в земле Муспеля и сносил головы великанам направо и налево.

Утром они выступили: золотой принц и недавно сформированная Троица. Но не вернулись ни на следующий день, ни на следующий за ним…

Девять долгих ночей пролетело мимо, прежде чем ткань заклинания истончилась, и Локи пришел в себя, уставший, как будто не сидел в своих покоях, а таскал мешки с кормом Слейпниру, а ещё раздраженный и голодный как ётун.  
У него ничего не вышло: как ни пробовал он пробить тонкую грань между настоящим и будущим, грядущее не желало открываться ему.  
Может и правда, только женщинам было позволено глядеть за грань настоящего? Это наводило на интересную мысль… но Локи собирался обдумать её позже. Сейчас же он желал есть и искупаться.  
Он со стоном распрямил затекшие конечности и оглянулся. Дверь в покои оказалась закрыта, хотя Локи помнил, что Тор оставил её растворенной. Возможно, брат приходил к нему, пока Локи бродил между временами... Если так, то Тору в кои-то веки удалось ничего не испортить в магическом ритуале. В обход разума – ведь он не знал доподлинно, что приходил к нему именно Тор – Локи почувствовал долгую, сладкую волну нежности и благодарности к непутевому старшему братцу. И мысленно пообещал себе, что Тор о таких бабских чувствах никогда ничего не узнает.  
Он принял долгую ванну в личной купальне, вдыхая душистый целебный пар и продолжая думать о Торе. Что-то брат ему говорил, прежде чем Локи закончил начертание круга, что-то про путешествие и великаньи хвосты... Локи даже рассмеялся в гулкой пустоте купальни, представляя ётуна с хвостом. Нет, ну такое определенно мог придумать только Тор!   
Тор. Тор. Тор.  
Удивительно, Локи проснулся от девятидневного сна, и всё о чем мог думать – это Тор. Приходилось признать – он соскучился.

Когда он добрался до трапезной, ужин был в самом разгаре. В присутствии на семейных застольях на самом деле не было необходимости, и Локи с каждым годом чаще принимал пищу у себя или у брата, но в покоях того не оказалось, а нутро младшего принца все настойчивее напоминало о себе. Да так, что Локи решил не преодолевать последние метры пешком, а просто свернул вокруг себя ткань мира и материализовался прямо за своим обычным местом, за что получил недовольный взгляд от отца и звонкий шлепок по руке от матери. В ответ он только улыбнулся во все зубы и начал торопливо запихивать в себя еду.   
И только когда на столе перед ним опустело уже третье блюдо, он заметил - что-то не так.  
Все в зале, отец, мать, пара приглашенных асов, дура Сиф и даже слуги смотрели на него со странной смесью печали и любопытства. Впрочем, нет, в глазах Одина была только печаль. А вот мать смотрела на него с плохо скрываемым беспокойством.  
Локи едва подавил недостойное желание спросить, в чем дело, с набитым ртом.  
Мать дождалась, когда он дожевал, и по-обыкновению начала издалека.  
\- Как прошел твой эксперимент, дитя? – Мягко спросила она.  
Тааак. Значит, не Тор притворил дверь в его покои. Локи нахмурился.  
\- Я получил интересный опыт, мама, - уклончиво ответил он, оценивая обстановку в зале. Теперь, насытившись, он остро чувствовал разлитое в воздухе напряжение. Отчего-то сильно похолодело в животе.  
Тора не было в покоях. Тора не было в трапезной. Чертоги были подозрительно тихими. А Сиф – глупая дурная девка, зачем она тут вообще? – таращилась на него во все глаза.  
\- Мама, - как можно спокойнее спросил он, прежде чем Фригг продолжила вежливое щебетание. – Где Тор?  
И услышал, как все сидящие за отцовским столом разом выдохнули, словно до этого долго задерживали дыхание.

 

...

За многие и многие звездные мили от отчего дома, на одной из ветвей великого Иггдрасиля, пропавший наследный принц Асгарда закрыл рот и нос обрывком своего плаща и прыгнул сквозь очередной столб дыма и пепла, вырывающийся из земли. Вот уж как три дня он и его малый отряд шли по Муспельхейму – и ни одного огненного великана не встретилось им на пути, но лиха хлебнуть пришлось немало: неприветливым оказался Дом Огня для непрошеных гостей. Ни замков, ни дорог, ни полей не оказалось в этой земле – только голые красные скалы и пески. Молодой принц не смог бы утверждать, без риска произнести неправду, что мимо пролетело именно три дня, а не два и не четыре, ибо багровые земли Муспельхейма не имели светила, по которому он мог бы вести счет, не имели звезд, по которым мог бы ориентироваться.   
Пламенем дышала эта земля. Полыхающее небо соединялось с нею на колышущемся от жара горизонте, неотличимое по цвету настолько, что Тору чудилось, будто он оказался в одном из удивительных огненных шаров, которые любил вызывать из самого воздуха его младший брат.   
Твердь под их ногами вовсе не была твердью, она была своевольной и уползала из-под ног, и место, где они делали привал, всего через пару часов могло стать раскаленным, шипящим озером жидкого камня. Еще полдня назад Тор Одинсон вел свою маленькую группу к невысоким, но кажущимся надежными скалам, а сейчас стоял на краю круто обрывающегося вниз ущелья и смотрел, как раскаленная кровь Муспеля течет по его дну, а гигантские трещины, дышащие горячим дымом и черным пеплом, расходятся по бесконечному, безжизненному красному плато все дальше и дальше, в пространство без конца и без начала.  
У этого мира не было севера, не было юга, не было востока и запада. И Тор не знал теперь, куда идти, чтобы найти великанов, не знал, с какой стороны они пришли, чтобы вернуться. Он заблудился.  
Он понял это ещё в первый день или, возможно, ночь. После длинного и трудного, но веселого перехода, Тор оглянулся и осознал, что не сможет найти путь назад к точке перехода, оставленной Мостом в карминовой пыли. В шипении и треске, окружающим их, ему послышалась насмешка, и он только сжал крепче зубы.  
«Всё в порядке», - спросил его Фандрал Красивый, и Тор соврал ему: «да».  
Но шел уже четвертый день, или третий, или ночь, и Фандрал больше не спрашивал принца ни о чем, только поглядывал с надеждой поверх грязно-зеленой тряпицы, когда-то служившей подолом его изысканного одеяния. Одной рукой Фандрал придерживал эту тряпицу у своего лица, а другую подставлял Мрачному Огуну, раньше полностью оправдывавшему свое прозвище и характером, и цветом лица, а ныне бледному как смерть: весь живот и вся грудь его были мешаниной красного, желтого и черного после того, как он не смог вовремя уклониться от жаркого воздуха, выплюнутого землей ему под ноги. Теперь молчаливый воин не мог идти самостоятельно, и с одной стороны его держал Фандрал, а с другой - поддерживал Вольфстагг, несущий их нехитрую поклажу и оружие. Если бы Огун не был наполовину асом, не видать бы ему больше светлого Асгарда...  
Но старший сын Одина и думать не хотел о таком исходе событий. Он не мог позволить себе и мысли, что они могут никогда не вернуться домой, к отцовскому гневу и материнским ласковым рукам, к пирам и дракам с Локи, ко всему, что было им – ему – дорого. Поэтому час – или не час – назад он оставил своих спутников и прошел, невзирая на невыносимый жар под ногами, тысячу шагов до этого каньона и закричал, сгорая от невыносимого стыда, но подгоняемый беспокойством:  
\- Хеймдаль!   
И с надеждой вгляделся в горящие небеса, вслушался в наполненную треском пламени безжизненную тишину.  
\- Хеймдаль, открой мост! – попробовал он ещё раз.  
Но снова не получил ответа.  
Он звал и звал, снова и снова. Просил откликнуться даже отца, зная, что всевидящее око его никогда не отворачивается от сына, но услышал лишь, как плюется камнями и жаром гейзер неподалеку, да как шипят, испаряясь, капли пота, попадающие на броню. Умом он понимал: никто не явится на выручку, после того, как он своими устами объявил свой поход подвигом. Никто из асов не нарушит закон воинской чести и не станет унижать его своей помощью. Но как бы ни боялся Тор за своё достоинство и уважение со стороны других воинов, на душе его было нелегко. Не один он пришел в эти земли, и не его жизнь стояла теперь на кону.  
С тяжелым сердцем он вернулся к товарищам, приютившимся на крошечном клочке твердой земли. Но едва он оказался на расстоянии сотни шагов, навстречу ему кинулся Фандрал.   
\- Мой принц! Тор! – возбужденно проговорил он. – Смотри! Что это там? Никак муспельхеймские ётуны?  
Тор нахмурился и повернул голову вслед за указывающим перстом. Там, ещё совсем далеко, мелькала среди алого океана злая изумрудно-зеленая молния. И, чуя, как сами собой растягиваются в улыбке губы, помотал головой:  
\- Нет, мой друг, лучше!  
Цвет магии своего брата, цвет полей и тинистых водоемов, он бы узнал в любом из миров.   
Помощь шла, откуда Тор и не ждал, а должен был бы. Локи открыто презирал воинские обычаи ещё с отрочества, когда понял, что их соблюдение ограничивало свободу его передвижений или мешало его проделкам. Только Тор да Фригг знали, как сильно когда-то маленький сорочёнок мечтал присоединиться к славным воинам и как сильно разочаровался в них после первого же похода. С тех пор Локи ходил только в походы брата. Всегда и во все. Кроме этого.  
От этой мысли на щеки Тора наползла жгучая краснота стыда.  
Но Локи пришел на выручку, а значит, он совсем не обиделся. Это успокоило наследника престола настолько, что, едва зеленые всполохи сменили направление и стали появляться все ближе, Тор Одинсон выступил вперед и вытянул перед собой руки, чтобы приветственно обнять вторую половину своего существа, с которой он так глупо разделил себя на эти три долгих дня.  
Но, только появившись из воздуха и магического пламени, желанный гость извернулся в прыжке и заехал ногой Тору в голову. Мягкая кожа домашнего сапога столкнулась с прикрытым светлыми волосами ухом, Тор потрясено распахнул глаза и полетел вбок, неуклюже приземлившись на колени. Сверху на него тут же набросилось разъяренное черно-зеленое пятно и принялось с нечленораздельным рычанием молотить по непокрытой торовой голове.  
От неожиданности старший сын Одина забыл все приемы, которым годами обучали его лучше мастера Девяти миров.  
\- Ай! – вскрикнул он и по-детски закрыл многострадальную макушку руками.   
Досталось и рукам.   
– Ай! АЙ! Локи! Локи, стой! Ты сдурел?! Ай! Белены объелся?! Ох! Ай! Прекрати!!  
\- Я белены объелся?! – прошипел «спаситель», продолжая охаживать острыми кулаками все, до чего мог дотянуться. – А ты, смею предположить, тогда жрал мухоморы из мидгардских лесов?!  
\- Ай! Нет!! – Тор попытался увернуться, но не преуспел. – Ух! Ты послушай сначала, потом бей!!!!  
Побои прекратились, видно брат таки решил узнать, что его жертва могла сказать перед смертью. Тор подождал пару ударов сердца и рискнул приподнять подбородок. И тут же получил кулаком в глаз.   
В черепе вспыхнула боль, за нею обида, а после толкнулись злоба и желание как следует дать сдачи, но в данном, конкретном случае Тор был не прав, и он это понимал. Он охнул, резко выдохнул и вывернул из-под себя ноги, чтобы сесть на задницу. А после, держась за пострадавшую сторону лица, угрюмо посмотрел на брата снизу вверх.  
Его встретила все ещё пляшущая в зеленых глазах праведная ярость. Тор вздохнул и присмотрелся внимательнее.  
Младший выглядел впечатляюще: лицо, где не было измазано сажей, пошло красными пятнами гнева, вьющиеся волосы, прикрывающие левую скулу, дымились, а часть одежды обгорела. Тор зацепился за последний факт, оценил мягкость и легкость тканей и даже открыл пострадавший глаз от изумления.  
\- Ты что, прямо так сюда пришел? – спросил он невпопад. – Прямо из покоев?  
Локи в ответ стрельнул глазами на обугленный подол своего камзола и сжал губы в тонкую ниточку. Он действительно сорвался из дворца к Мосту, в чем был, сразу, как прознал ГДЕ ошивается баран, по неизвестной причине являющийся его братом, но признаваться в этом данному барану что-то не хотелось.  
\- Объясняй! – рявкнул он вместо этого. – Какого чибиса ты делаешь в Муспельхейме, ты, безмозглый крутитель хвостов!  
Вольфстагг, наблюдающий за потасовкой со стороны, беззлобно хохотнул и в тот же миг заработал быстрый, как змею, и такой же злобный взгляд.  
Тор же, не вставая, задумчиво осмотрел один из крепко сжатых кулаков, украшенный неестественной краснотой легкого ожога, и попытался протянуть к нему руку.  
Локи заметил это краем глаза и отпрыгнул.  
\- Объясняй! – упрямо повторил он, сверкая глазами.  
Тор обиделся.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, - пробурчал он и убрал руку. – На границах видели огненных великанов, и я спросил у отца разрешения избавиться от этой угрозы.  
Локи нахмурил тонкие брови, пытаясь вспомнить подобное.  
\- Когда говорил? – спросил он, наконец.  
\- Ну... тогда. Ты был занят.  
Объяснение было не ахти, но вдаваться в подробности Тор не хотел – слишком глупо себя чувствовал.  
Локи смерил его непонятным взглядом.  
\- И почему, - язвительно поинтересовался он, - мне интересно, ты не стал меня ждать?  
Тор замялся и снова почувствовал, как запылали щеки и уши. Было даже горячее, чем земля под задом.  
\- Потому, - выдавил он, наконец, ощущая себя снова неуклюжим мальчишкой, объясняющим, почему все цветы укромной клумбы в западном парке теперь вялятся на солнце, а земля в ней засеяна сворованными из оружейной кинжалами. Локи тогда вычитал в книжке, что так можно вырастить волшебные мечи, и они таскали кинжалы весь месяц, чтобы воткнуть в землю в мидгардское полнолуние. Но Локи простудился, и мать закрыла его в покоях, а Тор попался. Только тогда он не мог сказать правду, чтобы не выдать Локи, а теперь не мог выдать свою собственную глупость.  
Получилось не очень: Локи смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, потом по тонкому, нервному лицу пробежала тень презрения, и Тор чуть не обиделся снова. Но Локи уже отвернулся и начал безрезультатно отряхивать свою одежду.  
\- И... – донесся до Тора его уже намного более спокойный голос, - много великанов покорил?  
\- Ни одного, - признался, вставая, будущий царь Асгарда и потер саднящую скулу. – Словно тут их нету вовсе.  
\- О, оказывается, ты не безнадежен, – непонятно отозвался брат и уставился на Троицу. Троица, за исключением бессознательного Огуна, уставилась на него. Эти неугомонные искатели приключений подружились с Тором совсем недавно, и ещё не совсем знали, как реагировать на его странного младшего брата.   
Тор попытался придать своим доспехам и плащу подобающий воину вид и быстро извернулся, проверяя, не проел ли жар земли ему штаны.  
\- В смысле? – уточнил он, убедившись, что штаны целы.  
\- В смысле, что их действительно нет. – Локи бросил бессмысленное занятие и обернулся к нему, уже привычно бледный. Сверкнул зелеными радужками из-под черных ресниц. – Муспельхейм – это сам Муспель. Ты на нем стоишь. А то, что обычно зовут огненными великанами – это языки его пламени.  
Тор от такой новости остолбенел.  
\- Стой, подожди, как так, их нет?! – он вскинул руки и уронил их обратно, чувствуя себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. То есть, они зря сюда пришли? - А что видели жители на границах?!  
Локи пожал плечами.  
Тор ощутил огромное желание подойти к нему и потрясти. Но поборол себя.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?! – спросил он вместо этого.  
\- Спросил отца, откуда же ещё.   
\- Так это... – Тор потерял дар речи. – Он же никому...  
Локи усмехнулся.  
\- «Никому» он не рассказал, что тут делал и что нашел. А про Муспеля с его слов Бармуд даже книгу написал. Но я нашел неточности и пошел узнавать всё из первых рук.  
«В книге», - обреченно подумал Тор. Да, пожалуй, стоило чаще наведываться в библиотеку...  
\- Не кисни, - буркнул Локи, достаточно хорошо зная брата, чтобы предугадать ход его мыслей. – Судя по моим наблюдениям, о наличии библиотек не знают добрые девять десятых славных асов. Лучше давай подумаем, что теперь делать.  
Тор мотнул головой, пытаясь вытрясти дурные мысли, вздохнул и подошел ближе. Локи был прав. Локи почти всегда был прав, и это иногда ужасно раздражало. Но в данный момент прислушаться к Локи означало спасти Огуна, поэтому Тор положил руку на костлявое братово плечо и тоже посмотрел на своих друзей. Добрый Вольфстагг уже задремал, а Фандрал был занят осторожным перекладыванием Огуна.  
Тор оглянулся на постоянно меняющийся и всё же неизменный пейзаж, и вспомнил, каким радостно НЕ-красным смотрелась в этом мире зеленая магия брата... и его осенило.  
Резко сжав пальцы у Локи на плече, он повернул того к себе лицом и даже легонько встряхнул. Локи испуганно охнул от неожиданности и недовольно сдвинул брови.  
\- Слушай, а ты сможешь переместить нас в Асгард? – игнорируя это, выдохнул Тор. - Ты же сюда как-то попал.  
Судя по лицу, Локи явно в который раз пересчитал уровень его умственных способностей. Тор решил не обращать на это внимание.  
\- Прыгать из мира в мир можно только через Мост, уж это ты должен знать, - проговорил, наконец, младший, двигая плечами, чтобы выскользнуть из торовой хватки. – Расстояние слишком большое, очень трудно так долго удерживать материю в свернутом состоянии. Даже отец так не делает.  
Тор пропустил мимо ушей часть про «свертывание материи» и надавил:  
\- Но что-то же сделать можно? Хеймдаль отвечать не будет, это я понял, но как-то же мы можем выбраться?  
\- Я и так могу, - фыркнул Локи. – Я в «подвиг» не ходил, мне Хеймдаль ответит.   
Но Тор продолжал буравить его синими глазищами, и Локи сдался.  
\- Ладно, - сморщил он нос. – В каждом мире есть тонкие места, где пространство наиболее близко к стволу Древа. Так что, при определенных умениях, можно совместить две реальности и оказаться одновременно и тут, и там. Или и не там, и не здесь. Тогда фактически мы будем уже не в Муспельхейме, и Хеймдаль сможет нас забрать, не нарушив традиции.  
Тор пожевал губу, размышляя.  
\- И как мы найдем такое место?  
Локи все-таки вывернулся и встал поодаль.  
\- А у тебя, по счастливой случайности, которую ты совсем не заслуживаешь, есть брат, занимающийся магическими искусствами, - язвительно заявил он и попытался стряхнуть невидимую пылинку с рукава, но только больше размазал по нему сажу.  
Тор обдумал перспективу. Идея, конечно, была рискованная. Локи не всегда попадал именно туда, куда целился. Упоминать это, конечно, не стоило, но Тор такие случаи помнил, и ему бы больше никого не хотелось выкапывать из земли. Но какой у них был выбор?  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, решившись. – Тогда бери Огуна и дуй туда.  
И даже не сразу понял, когда услышал твердое «нет».  
\- Что? - переспросил Тор.  
\- Нет, - повторил Локи, сложил руки на груди, задел обожженное место и поморщился. – И это значит «нет». Я пришел сюда за тобой, а не за твоими прихвостнями.  
На «прихвостней» Фандрал удивленно вскинул голову и посмотрел поочередно на них обоих. Братья этого даже не заметили.  
Тор сделал широкий шаг вперед и почти уперся грудью в скрещенные руки Локи, зная, что так может компенсировать отсутствие разницы в росте мышечной массой. Мелкий стервец даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Локи, это неподходящее время для игр, – с легкой угрозой в голосе напомнил Тор.  
\- Нет. – Сжал губы брат.  
\- Локи!  
\- Тор?  
«Это ни к чему не приведет», - понял Громовержец. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, только камни огненной земли шипели и перекатывались вокруг. Локи чуть было не закатил глаза, собираясь прокомментировать исходящий от старшего сногсшибательный запах, но тут заметил, как синева в глазах Тора посветлела, выцвела почти добела, и в ней замелькали ветвистые руки молний. Вдали ухнул гром. Локи удивился и подобрался: брат ещё никогда не использовал свою силу против него.  
Но так же быстро как возникли, молнии утихли. Тор моргнул, словно стряхивая ресницами непрошеный гнев, вдохнул горячий воздух и медленно выдохнул.  
\- Локи, - тише повторил он и вновь ухватился за худые плечи. – Сейчас, правда, не время. Не упрямься.  
Глядя исподлобья, младший принц проследил, как одна широкая ладонь скользнула ниже и легла на его талию, а вторая привычно обхватила затылок. Лоб коснулся лба.  
\- Локи, - тихо и нежно, словно успокаивая лошадь, проговорил Тор. – Ну, пожалуйста. Я больше ни о чем не попрошу до самого Йоля. Не упрямься. Ну...  
Локи закрыл глаза и облизал губы. Такой тон брата всегда действовал на него гипнотически. Чтобы Тор ни сделал, стоило ему прикоснуться, зашептать, погладить черные завитки на шее – и из Локи можно было вить канаты для Скидбладнира. Это было нелепо, но поделать с собой Локи ничего не мог, только надеяться, что Тор это не специально. Потому что в день, когда Тор поймет свою власть, Локи не станет житья.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, наконец. – Хорошо, я это сделаю.  
И был награжден счастливой, солнечной, освещающей весь мир улыбкой.

Путешествие сквозь пространство оказалось головокружительным. Вокруг мелькала, переливалась и сворачивалась спиралями тошнотворно зеленая, холоднючая... зелень. Ещё хуже было, что Локи периодически останавливался, выныривал в жаркий воздух Муспельхейма, глубоко вдыхал и прыгал снова, от чего сердце Фандрала уходило в пятки, а живот скручивало. Но Фандрал терпел. Отчего-то он не думал, что всегда изысканно одетый младший царевич будет рад, если полупереваренный походный паек окажется на его камзоле. Тогда уж наверняка Фандрал окажется в озере лавы, и бедного Огуна будет никому принять на той стороне.   
Потому Фандрал терпел. И боялся. Он был умным и бывалым воином, и знал, что страх – та сила, что спасает жизнь.   
А тут страха было много. Если бы не удивительно сильные для такого хрупкого телосложения руки младшего принца, больно впившиеся пальцами в предплечья, Фандрал Красивый уже давно бы упал и сгинул между измерениями. Мечнику тоже пришлось схватиться за чужие плечи, но он осторожничал, сдерживал силу, хотя чувствовал твердые мышцы под ладонями. И, чтобы не смотреть на буйство зеленого вокруг, смотрел на принца. Тот хмурился и жмурил глаза всего в двух ладонях от его лица, и Фандрал никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что было в брате Тора что-то девичье, с этой белой, почти прозрачной кожей, четко очерченными бровями и красными, словно нарисованными, губами. По нежному безбородому лицу стекали капельки пота, а брови от напряжения сошлись домиком, но все же Локи был воплощением красоты. Только не такой как у Тора, и уж точно не такой как у Одина, да и ни в ком из асов и асинь Фандрал такой не видел. Ему даже захотелось прикоснуться этим скулам, к этим черным ресницам, но тут Локи открыл глаза, словно мысли прочитал, и сверкнул ими с такой неприязнью, что Фандрал дернулся, заработав ещё один уничтожающий взгляд, и мысленно приказал себе, больше ничего не делать и ни о чем не думать, пока не вернется в Асгард.  
Локи просто свалил его кулем во внешне непримечательном, незнакомом месте и исчез в зеленой вспышке.

Это оказалось тяжело. Локи раньше никогда не носил с собой никого на такие расстояния, только баловался с девицами, перемещая их из таверн на сеновалы да из коридоров в спальню. Ещё он иногда помогал Тору проникать за закрытые двери чужих сокровищниц и убежищ, когда тот уже слишком сгорал от нетерпения, чтобы думать о честности и чести. Но с таким трудом Локи не дался даже головокружительный прыжок в подводный замок одного из князей периферийных миров, у которого Тор решил выкрасть особо красивую девицу.   
Дыхание Локи сбилось ещё во время путешествия с Фандралом. На лице проступил пот, что случалось с ним довольно редко. Жар Муспеля стал как-то слишком сильно ощущаться на коже, пробрался под одежду и свернулся там змеей, ожидающей возможности ужалить. Дым ел глаза, они слезились, но Локи терпел. Он МОГ это сделать: перебросить четверых человек за тысячи миль. Он МОГ.  
С Огуном было сложнее: пришлось держать его на весу, спиной к себе, руки быстро устали, и бессознательный воин несколько раз чуть не выпал. Локи каждый раз удавалось стиснуть руки крепче или схватить его волосы, но только себе он мог признаться, чего это стоило – не потерять в это время контроль над пространством и временем, и не занести их внутрь скалы или вовсе за границы этого мира, где даже всевидящее око Одина никогда сможет их найти. К последнему прыжку его уже трясло, в ушах стучало, а потянутое правое плечо ныло там, где соединялось с туловищем.   
Локи скинул Огуна на руки Фандралу и прыгнул опять.  
Но Вольфстагг был хуже всех. Локи потребовал, чтобы воины оставили в земле Муспеля всё оружие, доспехи, припасы и даже сапоги. Но даже так Вольфстагг был слишком, чудовищно, непотребно тяжелым. И хоть толстяк был смирным и изо всех сил старался не мешать, его массы было так много, что материя мира отказывалась оборачивать их. Она трещала по швам, несмотря на усилия Локи, и каждый раз, выныривая над поверхностью огненной земли, он едва не падал вниз, едва не сдавался, но упрямо дергал на себя ткань мира, завязывал её узлом и прыгал дальше.  
Когда однажды стало совсем туго, Локи вспомнил успокаивающий голос брата, его дурацкое обещание и свою реакцию, поджал губы и подавил желание немедленно выбросить непомерно толстую ношу в межмирье. Просто так. Из вредности.  
Но не стал.

К тому времени как он вернулся к стоянке Тора, пот заливал ему глаза, в груди болело, а магия внутри почти истощилась и трепетала, как свеча, задуваемая ветром. Вынырнув из межмирья, он не удержался на ногах и упал на колени. Но вопреки заведенному порядку вещей, брат не стал помогать ему подняться.  
Отдышавшись, Локи поднял голову. Тор стоял спиной к нему, широко расставив ноги и уперев руки в бока, и смотрел на муспельхеймский безумный пейзаж. Вся его поза говорила о решительности и бесстрашии – качествах настоящего асгардского воина. Локи поморщился от воспоминаний об "асгардских воинах" и подавил стон, когда пришлось опереться на больное плечо, чтобы подняться из красной пыли. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он выглядел слабаком рядом с таким Тором. Уязвленная гордость сожрала бы его целиком.  
Кое-как выпрямившись и придав лицу нейтральное выражение, он подошел к брату и тронул его плечо.  
Тор скосил на него глаза и улыбнулся, но когда Локи протянул ему вторую руку, чтобы ухватить покрепче и подготовиться к прыжку, мягко отвел её в сторону.  
\- Я не пойду.  
\- Что?   
Локи ожидал чего-то подобного, заподозрил, едва увидел эту позу и этот взгляд, но все равно удивился.  
\- Я не могу, - объяснил Тор. - Я не совершил подвиг. Я должен хоть что-то принести из этой земли, хоть и не голову великана.   
Локи очень сильно захотелось ударить по этой глупой светловолосой тыкве, заменяющей брату голову . Потом так же горячо захотелось плюнуть на всё, прыгнуть отсюда к ётунской прародительнице, оказаться уже, наконец, дома, в прохладе своих покоев и никогда больше не верить ничьим обещаниям. Он знал, что именно Тор сейчас попросит, тут к норнам не ходи.   
Тор улыбнулся мягче, интимнее, словно только для одного Локи, затопил душу синью своих глаз и попросил:  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной?  
И губы Локи высказали согласие сами собой.

Конечно, Тор не имел ни малейшего представления, куда надо идти. С точки зрения Локи любое направление было одинаково безнадежным, а сама затея бессмысленной, что он тут же и озвучил. Но Тор как всегда отмахнулся от половины, услышал то, что ему нужно: «можно идти в любом направлении». И уверенно зашагал вперед.  
Локи сначала держался рядом. Они даже поддерживали какой-никакой разговор, но вскоре достигли неустойчивого, подвижного участка тверди, и стало не до бесед. Приходилось много прыгать, закрывать носы и рты от пепла и уворачиваться от жара. Один раз на Локи чуть не попали брызги расплавленного камня, но он успел выставить магический щит, и, обернувшийся по велению шестого чувства, Тор одарил его гордой и ободряющей улыбкой.  
Больше Тор не оглядывался и пёр вперед как буйвол, в полной уверенности, что младший брат вполне способен о себе позаботиться.  
Но только с каждым шагом, Локи понимал, что магия внутри слабеет. До сих пор казавшийся неиссякаемым источник силы внутри обмельчал, и каждое следующее заклинание требовало все больше времени на создание. Это было удивительно. Как может иссякнуть что-то питаемое самой жизнью? Пока Локи был жив, магия должна была жить внутри него.  
Но он устал. Так устал... Локи никогда хорошо не переносил жару, а Муспель и вовсе вытягивал из него силы. Спустя всего полдня путешествия, пот с Локи уже лил ручьями, а волосы грязными сосульками свисали по сторонам лица и все время лезли в слезящиеся глаза. Руки и ноги стали как чужие, поднимались все медленнее, и все чаще Локи заносило в сторону от намеченного пути. Вдобавок в горле першило, а грудь словно набили камнями, не давая сделать ни вдоха.   
Он в очередной раз закашлялся и чуть не потерял равновесие на одном из вступающих из земли скальных обломков, но устоял и оглянулся, убирая волосы с лица.  
Вокруг валялись крупные куски неизвестной породы. Одни были больше, другие меньше, некоторые, словно плиты из площади древнего города, торчали из земли под разными углами. Направо они уходили вдаль, становились выше и массивнее, пока не превращались в теряющуюся в багровом мареве скалистую гряду. В конце неё черным конусом упирался в небо исполинский вулкан. «Мы дошли до Змеиного Хребта», - с тяжелым сердцем понял Локи.  
Он знал про это место от отца и был рад найти хоть один ориентир в окружающем безумстве лавы и камня, но вот только Змеиный Хребет находился прямо в противоположной стороне от тонких границ, удобных для перехода. А поскольку магии внутри Локи уже почти не осталось, с каждым шагом вглубь огненной земли возвращение становилось все более невозможным.   
Захотелось оскалиться, зарычать, закричать неизвестно на кого, но закружилась голова, и Локи с тихим стоном присел на один из камней. Натруженным ногам стало легче, но перед глазами плыть не перестало. Локи попытался их потереть и зашипел, когда жесткий край камзола задел воспаленную, как после солнечного ожога, кожу. Убрал от лица руку и, покачиваясь, бездумно на неё уставился.  
Тор впереди вскрикнул радостно, и Локи приподнял голову, уже с трудом фокусируясь на рваном красном плаще, быстро двигающемся к гигантскому скелету впереди. «Ух ты, кости огненного змея!», - успел подумать он, прежде чем мир качнулся и растворился в темноте.

Тор преодолел расстояние до чудовищной махины, как ему показалось, в пару мгновений ока. Скелет был огромный, должно быть живьем тварь была просто ужасной. Тор искренне пожалел, что не встретил её в те времена, победить такую – вот был бы подвиг! Но перед ним лежал только скелет высотой в три его роста и длиной почти в пять. Тор обошел его кругом, восхищенно оглядывая бело-серые костяные дуги ребер, шипастые позвонки и зубы длиной в руку мастера Тюра и шириной в его бедро. «Дракон!» - присвистнул Тор. До этого дня он не думал, что они существуют на свете. Но слушать про них сказки очень любил.  
Он пнул одну из лап, но она и не подумала рассыпаться. Значит, прочная. Тор задумался: брат как-то говорил, что кости драконов обладают магической силой и сравнивал их с сокровищами. Если так, то Тор только что нашел необходимый для завершения подвига трофей: здесь сокровищ было столько, что хватило бы на весь Асгард. Подумав ещё немного, он вытащил меч, примерился к одному из драконьих пальцев и ударил. Кусок пальца откололся и прыгнул в сторону. Тор усмехнулся, убрал оружие в ножны и подобрал свой приз. Кусок был небольшой и легко помещался в ладони, но его вполне должно было хватить, чтобы показать Локи. Тор оглядывался на брата незадолго до того, как заметил скелет, и тот рассиживал на камне, думая какую-то очередную думу. Он усмехнулся: что ж, тогда стоило подкинуть Локи думу поинтереснее.  
Тор подкинул обломок кости в руке, засунул за пазуху и, едва не напевая одну из разудалых песен Фандрала, развернулся на пятках в красной пыли. 

И тут же сорвался с места, будто разум потерял – Локи больше не сидел на камне, а лежал под ним лицом вниз и не двигался.

Если Тор думал, что быстро добежал до дракона, до то брата он долетел быстрее вдоха и тут же стукнулся коленями о землю. Спина Локи, грязная, припорошенная красным и черным, была словно спина мертвого, бока не шевелились. Тор сглотнул, запаниковал и быстро подсунул руку Локи под лоб, поднимая нос и рот из пыли и пепла. Потом другой рукой потянул за дальнее от себя плечо и перевернул брата лицом вверх. Увиденное его испугало: не испачканная часть кожи Локи была красной, обожженной и уже начала облезать, воспаленные веки закрылись неплотно, показывая испещренные красными жилками белки глаз, а истрескавшиеся губы были безвольно приоткрыты. Тор выругался вполголоса, словно Локи спал, и громкий голос мог его разбудить, подтащил брата ближе и наклонился ухом к его рту, силясь расслышать дыхание. Оказывать минимальную помощь при ранениях Тор умел, но на Локи не было ни одной раны, а подобного состояния Тор никогда раньше не видел. Но Локи дышал: воздух едва-едва покидал его легкие и опалял Тору ухо.   
Тор снова откинулся на пятки, протянул дрожащую руку и, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по тонкому носу, который так часто был всезнающе задран вверх, и вспомнил вдруг этот злосчастный день, трое или уже четверо суток назад, когда Локи повернулся, и кончик этого носа был испачкан углем. В груди болезненно закололо.  
Тор помешкал немного, размахнулся и наотмашь ударил Локи по щеке. Черноволосая голова безвольно дернулась в сторону, чуть не выпав из поддерживающей ладони, но глаза Локи тут же распахнулись, и он хрипло, мучительно закашлял. Звук был такой, словно воздух раздирал Локи горло, и у Тора чуть не разорвалось сердце от сочувствия.  
Локи прокашлялся кое-как, задышал со свистом и с трудом повернул к Тору голову:  
\- Воды, - едва слышно просипел он.  
Тор встрепенулся, нашарил на поясе свою флягу, в которой оставалось пока больше половины запаса воды, и начал отвинчивать крышку пальцами свободной руки. Локи проследил за его действиями и облизнулся.  
Но едва влив в рот брату пару капель, Тор убрал флягу. Локи жалобно заскулил и потянулся следом, пока тяжелая рука не легла ему на грудь и не удержала на месте.  
\- Нет, - тихо, но твердо сказал Тор. – Пока больше нельзя.  
Локи сник и прикрыл глаза: он тоже это знал.  
\- Где твоя фляга? – спросил его Тор и, завидев ответную попытку кислой улыбки, нахмурился. Конечно, фляги не было. Как и доспехов, припасов, амулетов. Локи пришел сюда, как есть. Безрассудно и храбро.  
\- Ох, Локи, - только и смог сказать Тор, приподнял безвольное тело и прижал к своей груди.  
Несколько минут они сидели так и вместе смотрели, как черный пепел кружится в кроваво-красном небе.  
\- Надо позвать Хеймдаля, - озвучил свои мысли Тор. – Он тебя заберет, а там мама и лекари вылечат.  
Брат завозился.  
\- Нет, - ответ был не громче дуновения ветерка, но не потерял ни толики знаменитого локиного упрямства.  
\- Надо позвать, - не отступил Тор. – Я тут сам справлюсь, я легко переношу жару и долго могу обходиться без воды.  
В нагрудник фыркнули. И как только дыханье нашел? Потом одна тонкокостная рука поднялась вверх и больно дернула Тора за прядь волос.  
\- Тоже мне герой, - прохрипел Локи. – Смотри не лопни от доблести.  
\- Локи! – укоризненно одернул его Тор и посмотрел вниз, в лихорадочно блестящие глаза. – Ты хоть колдовать можешь?  
Брат не ответил, но отвернулся и снова ткнулся носом Тору в нагрудник. Другого ответа и не требовалось.  
\- Я позову Хеймдаля, - решил Громовержец.  
\- Нет. - Локи попытался оттолкнуть его, но не преуспел – сил не было – и зашипел. – Я не слабак.  
\- Я не говорю, что ты слабак! Но ты даже стоять не можешь!  
\- Я не слабак!! – зарычал на него Локи и снова зашелся кашлем.  
Тор прижал его ближе и поднял глаза к небу. Он мог позвать Стража Моста прямо сейчас, и знал, что он тут же откроет путь, потому что отец и мать наверняка уже были в курсе событий. Он представил, в каком мама должна была быть ужасе: она всегда беспокоилась о Локи больше, чем о Торе. И Тор считал это нормальным – Локи же был младшим. Заставлять маму плакать ужасно не хотелось, и это почти склонило его к первоначальному решению, но Локи снова поднял дрожащую руку, больно вцепился ногтями Тору в предплечье и тут же отпустил, оставив кровоточащие ранки. Локи тоже был мужчиной, и у него тоже была гордость, такая же, а может и больше, чем у старшего брата. И Тор понимал: одно дело вызвать помощь просто потому, что можешь, и при этом быть способным справиться и без неё, и совсем другое – просить о ней, потому что оказался недостаточно сильным.  
Он вздохнул и погладил брата по голове. Тот не пошевелился. Тор быстро повернул его лицом верх и снова выругался: Локи опять отключился.  
Так было нельзя, надо было что-то решать. И быстро.  
\- Локи, - позвал Тор и, превозмогая жалость, легонько его потряс. – Локи! ЛОКИ!  
Тот шевельнулся, судорожно вздохнул и затрепетал ресницами.  
\- Где ближайшая граница? – быстро спросил Тор, надеясь, что брат его слышит. – Куда идти?  
\- Далеко, - слава Всеотцу, прохрипел тот. – Больше недели пути.  
\- Я дойду. Ты только скажи куда.  
\- Не дойдешь. Не со мной.  
Тор усмехнулся и легонько щелкнул пальцем Локи по лбу. Тот недовольно скривился, не открывая глаз. Гримаса получилась так себе, но узнаваемая.  
\- Маловато веры в старшего брата, мелкий.  
\- Сколько заслужил! – слабо огрызнулся тот. – Ётуноборец!  
«Даже при смерти, а все равно стервь стервью!», - восхитился Тор и чуть не поцеловал эти кривящиеся губы.  
\- Куда? – настойчиво переспросил он, убирая свободной рукой волосы Локи за покрасневшие и облупившиеся ушные раковины.  
\- В обратную сторону, - сдался тот. – Прямо в обратную от драконицы.  
\- Ну, - выдохнул Тор и, подсунув одну руку Локи под бедра, а вторую переместив под лопатки, поднялся вместе с ним в полный рост. – Тогда пошли. 

В жизни Тора были всякие переходы и приключения. Пусть он был ещё очень молод по асгардским меркам, и многие до сих пор считали его ребенком, они с Локи уже многое пережили. Они три раза ходили в Нифльхейм, облазили всю обратную сторону Асгарда, даже без спросу не один раз были в дальних мирах (хотя Тор сомневался, что так уж и без спросу, раз Хеймдаль открывал туда мост) и получили за это не один воспитательный удар розгами. Но переход по земле Муспеля – если верить Локи, по его каменной коже – пока был самым нелегким. Локи почти все время провел без сознания, и его приходилось нещадно тормошить, чтобы уточнить направление: в этом непостоянном мире чувство пути предавало Тора, да и частенько приходилось сворачивать, чтобы обойти неустойчивые участки поверхности, поля огненных гейзеров или трещины. Но Тор все равно разговаривал с братом, пока не стал хрипеть. Конечно, это помогало больше ему, чем Локи. Тому больше помогла бы вода, которой почти не осталось.   
День назад они набрели на чудом не сгоревший оставленный лагерь, и Тор, порывшись, нашел там фляжку Вольфстагга, но в ней оказался только почти вскипевший мёд, а даже Тор знал, что мёд лишь делает хуже. Он сглотнул, оглянулся на безвольное тело на красном камне и оставил фляжку вместе с доспехами великана. А потом подумал, и оставил там же свои доспехи. Немного полегчало, рубашка не накалялась так сильно, да и риска обжечь Локи стало меньше. Но Тор уже сам начал чувствовать жажду, а это уже было не к добру.  
Он снял и плащ, разорвал на полосы и аккуратно обвязал им все открытые участки тела Локи, оставив снаружи только нос и рот, в надежде хоть как-то защитить от дальнейших повреждений. О собственной защите ему не вспоминалось абсолютно.  
\- Мы справимся, - прошептал он, прижавшись лбом к укрытому под красной тканью лбу. – Ты мне верь, мы справимся.  
Но дни шли, Тор потерял им счет, а Локи приходил в себя все с большим трудом. Тору ужасно хотелось пить, и однажды он даже чуть не поддался искушению и не сделал глоток, но тяжесть на руках, такая знакомая, родная, привычно пахнущая, язвительная, чересчур умная тяжесть, не позволила. Тор остановился, присел и вылил последние капли из фляги Локи в рот. Тот рефлекторно сглотнул. Тор вздохнул и прижал его ближе к себе. Было самое время, чтобы позвать Хеймдаля, но Тор пока не мог заставить себя это сделать. Локи бы не простил.  
Вместо этого он встал и пошел дальше, оскальзываясь на осыпающихся склонах красного песка и едва не падая от усталости, и только прижимал тело Локи к себе крепче и вспоминал: как выглядел Асгард зимними днями, и как они в детстве строили крепости и лабиринты из снега в дворцовом парке. Тор тогда решил пошутить и слепил страшнючего ледяного великана, а потом приманил туда брата, и маленький Локи испугался и заплакал, а Тору впервые стало по-настоящему стыдно.   
Он вспоминал про то, как они с Локи пытались ловить морских чудищ на удочку в заливе под Мостом, а Хеймдаль их разыграл, сообразив машину, которая плавала в глубине и дергала за крючки, вызывая их бурный восторг.   
Вспоминал, как впервые научился вызывать дождь и вызвал его в старых покоях Локи, полных гобеленов, ковров, мягких подушек и книг. Вызвать-то вызвал, а остановить никак не выходило, и брат бегал вокруг, орал, ругался непотребными словами и пытался спасти самое ценное, а потом они сидели в образовавшемся болоте и истерически смеялись, пока не пришел отец, привлеченный вестями о потопе.  
Как бы он хотел вызвать дождь сейчас, но в Доме Огня не было водоемов, чтобы наполнить воздух влагой, и все что Тор мог, это призывать молнии или идти. И Тор шел и шел, хотя уже болели руки и спина, и кружилась голова.  
А потом Локи перестал дышать.  
Тор понял это сразу же. Локи не двигался уже давно, но у Тора вдруг защемило в груди, а по позвоночнику пробежался холодок, похожий на острые женские коготки. Тор остановился, оглушенный предчувствием, рухнул на землю, роняя перед собой брата, и принялся дрожащими руками освобождать от обрывков своего плаща его лицо.  
Под тонкими веками глаза Локи не двигались.  
\- Нет! Нетенетенетнет, - как молитву зашептал Тор, надавливая Локи на грудь и изо всех сил вдувая воздух ему в нос, как когда-то учила мама. – Дыши! Дыши, Локи, мы почти дошли! Дыши!  
\- ДЫШИ! – заорал он, наконец, не в силах сдерживать панику и гнев на себя и ситуацию, и изо всех сил ударил Локи кулаком по груди. Ударил гром, сверкнула молния, почти перекрывая хруст грудной клетки, но Локи выгнулся и выдал один долгий, сиплый, ужасный на слух, вдох. А потом ещё один.  
Тор схватил его в охапку, засмеялся и заплакал.  
Слез было мало, они были вязкие и соленые, но они были тем, чего так безумно не хватало Локи, чтобы жить - водой. Тор знал, что его действия продиктованы отчаянием и мало чем могут помочь, но положил Локи на землю, собрал пальцами со своих щек прозрачные капельки и аккуратно намазал ими пересохшие губы брата. И повторил снова. А когда слезы кончились, наклонился, прижался ртом ко рту и попытался собрать столько слюны, сколько мог, чтобы отдать и её. И, когда Локи сглотнул, чуть не заплакал снова. Но время выходило, потому он снова встал, притискивая Локи к себе, словно самую большую драгоценность в мире, и побежал. И бежал, пока кроме земли под ногами и брата на руках не стал ощущать больше ничего.  
А когда впереди забрезжил яркий свет, и показалась знакомые очертания восьминогого скакуна, опустился наземь и не смог даже найти в себе силы, чтобы порадоваться.

Отец опустился рядом с ним, молча разжал скрюченные пальцы и отцепил их от красной ткани. Сильные руки вынули из объятий Тора драгоценную ношу и отнесли её на спину Слейпниру, и Один хлопнул по крутому крупу, зная, что умный конь донесет его младшего сына до матери и лекарей быстрее звездного света. А потом Отец Девяти миров и двух неугомонных мальчишек вернулся к своему старшему ребенку, встал рядом с ним на колени и прижал его к своей груди, гася дрожь тела и духа и питая их своими силой и любовью.  
\- Я сделал это, отец, - прошептал на грани потери сознания Тор, вжимаясь лицом в доспех отца и наслаждаясь его благостной прохладой. – Я сделал.  
\- Да, - ответил Один. – Ты молодец.  
Он не мог сказать сыну, что на самом деле коварные огни Муспельхейма увели его в сторону от Древа, запутали, заманили, сместили саму землю и направили его стопы к огненным водопадам, откуда нет возврата. Не мог сказать, что ещё хоть полчаса – и оба его ребенка были бы мертвы, и никакой закон чести не смог остановить Одина от того, чтобы вскочить на коня, вогнать Гунгнир в каменную плоть Муспеля и забрать отсюда два своих главных сокровища и беды.  
\- Да, - повторил он в некогда золотистую макушку, теперь превратившуюся в спутанное воронье гнездо. – Ты совершил подвиг, ты спас своего брата. Ты герой, сын мой.  
Но Тор уже не слышал его, он спал и видел во сне, как они с Локи вдвоем тянули из воды несуществующее чудовище Хеймдаля, толкаясь, переругиваясь, падая и помогая друг дружке подняться.

Эпилог

 

В отличие от брата, Локи ничего не имел против постельного режима. Было немного скучно, немного злила излишняя осторожность лекарей, будто он был фарфоровый и в первый раз болел за почти сто пятьдесят мидгардских лет. Но Локи мог читать, сколько влезет, и с ним поочередно сидели мать и брат. Он быстро шел на поправку, кожа, обожженные легкие и треснувшие ребра уже почти зажили, и Тор все чаще начинал расписывать перед ним перспективы новых приключений. Едва выбраться из когтей Хель и снова рваться в бой – в этом был весь Тор.   
В Асгарде спасение Локи из лап Муспеля зачли Тору как подвиг, и «спасенный» был этому не особенно рад – никто и не вспомнил, почему младший принц оказался в таком положении, и что именно он вынес на себе Троицу из Мира Огня. Теперь слава о Локи Одинсоне могла пойти, как о девице, ждущей спасения от посягательств дракона. Но Локи только сжал зубы. Отчего-то он знал, что это не последняя такая ситуация: достаточно было посмотреть на Тора, сияющего от своего героизма и не вспоминающего даже, что именно привело их обоих в пылающий мир и едва не погубило. Но пока Тор был счастлив, был счастлив и Локи.   
Однако дни шли, и чем лучше становилось младшему брату, тем реже стали видеть в его покоях старшего. И когда в один теплый, залитый персиковым светом вечер, Тор, широко улыбаясь и размахивая руками, рассказал брату о новом приключении, в которое позвали его Вольфстагг, Фандрал и Огун, он спросил, не будет ли Локи против, если Тор отправится без него. И Локи улыбнулся ему мягчайшей из своих улыбок. «Да», - сказал он. - «Конечно, брат». А потом до самой темноты сидел в тишине и одиночестве, безо всякого выражения на лице смотрел на выточенную из кости огненного змея чернильницу и слушал удары своего сердца...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 29 июля 2012 года


End file.
